Le Renard qui hurlait à la Lune
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Un ordre d'urgence arrive à la Citadelle : la première troupe a besoin de renforts, malmenée par l'Armée de l'Histoire Rétrograde, et Mikazuki est introuvable. Pourquoi la Lune décline-t-elle ?
1. Le jour où la Lune tomba

Bonjour !

Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de Touken Ranbu, qui est ma grande passion du moment :D J'ai utilisé ici quelques visuels et éléments présents dans l'anime Katsugeki, mais si vous ne l'avez pas vu, pas de panique, l'histoire est largement compréhensible sans cela. Par ailleurs, cet écrit fait suite au quatrième spectacle musical "Tsuwamono domo yume no ato" et y fait quelque peu référence, notamment dans les premiers paragraphes. Là encore, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le reste de l'histoire ne porte pas dessus.

Cette fiction est normalement un one-shot, que j'ai finalement préféré découper en parties afin de renforcer le suspense ;D Il est quasiment terminé (j'entame l'écriture de la fin), et il sera suivi, par la suite, d'un chapitre bonus complètement nsfw !

Voilà ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Je pense sincèrement que cette fiction est mon meilleur écrit à ce jour, donc j'espère que vous aimerez ! Un petit lexique vous attend en fin de chapitre avec des explications sur certains termes utilisés !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

PS : ffnet détestant les jolies mises en page, je m'excuse pour l'aspect "bloc" de certaines parties, puisqu'il n'est pas possible de faire des alinéas...

* * *

 **Partie 1**

 **Le jour où la Lune tomba**

Cela faisait près de deux mois que la campagne visant à protéger le passage de la période Heian à la période Kamakura était terminée, et l'équipe, dirigée par Imanotsurugi, était revenue, sauve, à la Citadelle. Par la suite, les Touken Danshi avaient été massivement envoyés en mission dans le passé afin de veiller sur des personnages influents susceptibles d'être attaqués par l'Armée de l'Histoire Rétrograde, et cela faisait donc aussi deux mois que, suite à leur dispute, Mikazuki et Kogitsunemaru ne s'étaient pas réellement parlés. Les quelques mots échangés après la campagne, même s'ils visaient à effacer leurs torts respectifs, n'avaient pas suffi ; et les non-dits, les absences, ne les aidaient pas à retrouver leur complicité de jadis. En ce jour, et ce depuis presque une semaine, la première troupe permanente de la Citadelle était de sortie pour une campagne majeure, ce qui signifiait pour Kogitsunemaru, resté en arrière, qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt son partenaire. Et plus le temps passait, plus le silence lui pesait.

* * *

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel nocturne, chargé de nuages. Rouge, flamboyant, il frappa violemment la terre, et dans le miasme sombre qui s'éleva du sol apparut une vingtaine de guerriers démoniaques, aux yeux brillants et à l'air féroce. Sans un cri, sans un mot, ils se murent de concert et se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Au-delà des collines, un événement d'importance avait lieu, un événement qui devait exister, dans ce cours de l'Histoire comme dans tous les autres. Qu'ils soient samouraïs, seigneurs de guerre, ou simples fermiers, cette rencontre marquerait les esprits et forgerait un nouveau futur. Peut-être qu'il allait en découler une nouvelle ère ou la fin d'une époque, peut-être qu'il y allait y avoir des morts, des innocents impliqués, mais si cela faisait partie de l'Histoire, c'était ce qui devait se produire, peu importent les sacrifices, les peines, les dégâts. Et les seuls capables de protéger ce moment étaient les Touken Danshi.

La première troupe combattait comme un seul homme. Là où Higekiri tranchait, Hizamaru protégeait. Là où Odenta avançait, Yamambagiri reculait. Là où Mikazuki...

Honebami se faufila entre deux soldats Révisionnistes jusqu'à Yamambagiri, le visage pâle, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur.

\- Capitaine !

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? lança celui-ci sans se retourner, traçant un sillon vif dans le corps noir de son adversaire.

\- Introuvable. Je suis allé jusqu'à la Kamo.

Hizamaru tournoya, sa chevelure cyan éclairant la pénombre comme un phare.

\- Satané Sanjo ! Il est encore parti dans son coin ! râla-t-il.

Il repoussa un soldat d'un coup de pied en poussant un cri de rage. Le combat était dur, ils risquaient tous leur vie en cet instant. Où diable était encore passé Mikazuki Munechika ? Higekiri, son frère, éphèbe aux grands yeux et à la tête blonde, se glissa jusqu'à eux.

\- Je pars à sa recherche. D'une certaine façon, j'arrive parfois à le comprendre. Je parviendrai peut-être à le trouver.

\- Vas-y ! acquiesça Yamambagiri alors qu'il s'élançait de nouveau dans le chaos.

Higekiri quitta alors le champ de bataille comme une flèche, et disparut lorsqu'il atteignit le couvert des arbres. Là, il ralentit le pas, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la situation, essayant de se mettre à la place de son camarade. Quand étaient-ils ? Fin du onzième siècle. Y aurait-il un lien avec Mikazuki ? Il ne pouvait le dire. « Même un astre aussi brillant que la Lune garde une part d'ombre », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Il y a toujours une partie que l'on ne voit pas. »

* * *

Le matin commençait à poindre derrière la montagne et sa forêt de cèdres, surplombant la Citadelle et son domaine ; les rayons, encore pâles, traversaient les portes coulissantes de papier pour éclairer chaque chambre, chaque pièce. Avec la lumière vint les premiers sons, des croassements de corbeaux, dans le lointain, une bouscarle chanteuse, posée sur une branche, et le chant incessant des cigales. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, Kogitsunemaru était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps. Assis sur son futon, il regardait pensivement celui de Mikazuki, inexorablement vide, plié et rangé dans son placard. Le guerrier renard, habituellement si prompt dès son lever à brosser sa longue chevelure blanche semblait depuis peu n'y prêter aucune attention, si bien que sa fourrure s'emmêlait et ternissait. « Que devrais-je lui dire la prochaine fois que l'on se verra ? » se disait-il, appuyé sur ses cuisses, voûté. « Et puis, quand est-ce qu'on se verra suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le temps de parler ? Maître... » En soupirant, il tourna son visage dans la direction des quartiers de celui qui lui avait donné vie, il y avait de cela plusieurs années. « Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez. Est-ce un hasard ou faites-vous exprès de nous séparer depuis notre retour ? »

Soudain, brisant la quiétude matinale, la cloche résonna dans le domaine. Kogitsunemaru se redressa, loin d'ignorer le sens de cet appel. Il se leva, saisit au vol un ruban, qu'il utilisa pour nouer ses cheveux en bataille, puis il quitta sa chambre au pas de course.

Dans la cour, il retrouva la plupart de ses camarades, ceux manquant à l'appel ayant été envoyés au combat, la première troupe et deux équipes temporaires. Hasebe, de nouveau désigné comme assistant du Maître, se tenait devant eux, l'air soucieux. Dans sa main, un papier froissé était marqué du sceau du Saniwa : c'était un ordre officiel.

\- Désolé de vous tirer du lit à cette heure, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment contenue. La première troupe a besoin d'aide. C'est urgent, ceux dont je vais donner le nom n'auront que dix minutes pour se préparer. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il déplia le papier. Dans l'assistance, quelques murmures se firent entendre : la première troupe était considérée comme étant la meilleure équipe jamais composée à la Citadelle – c'était notamment pour cette raison qu'elle était devenue permanente. Les capacités combinées de tous ses membres en faisaient une section d'élite capable de remporter n'importe quelle mission. Si elle avait besoin d'assistance, qui serait assez doué pour être à la hauteur ? La deuxième troupe ? Elle était certes efficace, mais elle revenait tout juste de campagne, l'envoyer de nouveau au combat n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux.

Le regard baissé, Kogitsunemaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de tergiverser. Avec la situation actuelle, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit envoyé, son différend avec Mikazuki n'ayant pas été réglé. Le Maître ne prendrait certainement pas le risque que la mission échoue à cause d'eux. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver face à lui après tout ce temps. Même si, pour être parfaitement honnête, savoir que son camarade risquait sa vie, là-bas, dans le passé, lui donnait envie de courir le rejoindre.

\- Pour l'instant, deux Touken Danshi vont être envoyés, repris Hasebe. Mais si la situation l'exige, d'autres pourront les rejoindre, donc tenez-vous prêts à tout moment. Les sabres choisis sont : tachi, Tsurumaru.

Kogitsunemaru releva la tête vers l'intéressé. Donc le Maître envoyait l'un des membres fondamentaux de la deuxième troupe ? Cela n'était pas logique. Tsurumaru était certes très fort au combat, même peut-être autant que Mikazuki – ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit – mais il revenait de campagne, alors... pourquoi ?

\- Tachi, Kogitsunemaru.

Le renard manqua presque de sursauter en entendant son nom. Cela ne faisait vraiment aucun sens ! Pour quelle raison le Maître l'envoyait-il maintenant, après tout ce temps ? Quand il regardait l'équipe de fortune qu'il allait former avec Tsurumaru, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé avec lui, et ils se retrouvaient rarement seuls, à la Citadelle. Pensif, presque anxieux, il retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler son armure et prendre son arme – pour prendre son âme – puis partit rejoindre son camarade dans la salle de départ. Hasebe les y attendait. Lorsqu'il les vit approcher, celui-ci vint se placer face à eux.

\- Je vous dois une explication, leur dit-il. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous avez été choisis, tous les deux. Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes envoyés auprès de la première troupe : Mikazuki Munechika a disparu. Et vous êtes les personnes qui êtes les plus proches de lui.

\- Quoi ? souffla Kogitsunemaru, soudainement hors d'haleine. Que s'est-il passé ?

Higekiri est parti à sa recherche, mais le reste de l'équipe a besoin de vous pour repousser les Révisionnistes. Vous les aiderez, et vous essaierez de retrouver Mikazuki.

\- Donc on va combattre d'entrée de jeu ? fit Tsurumaru sur un ton amusé. Le Maître ne me laisse aucun répit !

Kogitsunemaru jeta un œil sévère à son coéquipier, blessé par sa désinvolture quand la vie de leurs camarades – non, celle de Mikazuki – étaient en jeu ; mais sachant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, il ne releva pas.

\- Allons-y, dit-il seulement, en se positionnant dans la salle de départ.

* * *

L'orage grondait, et cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber. Avec toutes les perturbations électriques, énergétiques, ou peu importe quoi, dues à l'arrivée incessante des Révisionnistes, le ciel s'était chargé de nuages. Konichi, le renard assistant de la première troupe, attendait, à l'écart, l'arrivée des renforts. Il avait expliqué la situation au Saniwa, la disparition de Mikazuki, le danger que cela représentait pour la mission ; car si les Révisionnistes passaient la plaine, ils risquaient d'influer sur le cours normal de l'Histoire. Il gardait donc les yeux braqués sur le ciel, dans l'attente désespérée de l'arrivée d'un éclair bleuté.

Soudain, transperçant le ciel, deux tachis chutèrent, traversant les nuages, avant de se planter dans le sol dans une envolée de pétales blancs. Lorsque la nuée se dispersa, les deux Touken Danshi étaient là, sabre en main. Yamambagiri s'approcha d'eux sans attendre.

\- Hasebe vous a expliqué la situation ?

\- Oui, répondit Tsurumaru. Higekiri est parti depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dirais une trentaine de minutes.

\- S'il est parti vers l'ouest, il a déjà dû atteindre la Kamo, les informa Honebami. Il n'y a pas de pont par-là, mais on peut franchir la rivière à pied.

La Kamo ? Ils étaient donc dans les environs de Kyoto. Kogitsunemaru profita du soutien d'Odenta pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

\- On est en quelle année ?

\- Période Heian, le trois juin de l'année neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept.

\- Le... Oh ! fit-il, surpris.

Sans prendre le temps d'expliquer à ses camarades, il se tourna vers le sud.

\- J'ai peut-être une piste. Je vais au temple Fushimi Inari !

Puis il s'élança, laissant Yamambagiri crier dans le vide, et Hizamaru répéter que les Sanjo ne faisaient vraiment que ce qui leur chantait.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il faisait vraiment noir, à présent. La forêt était dense, et le froid, humide, commençait à transpercer ses vêtements. Ou était-ce son sang ? Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa respiration était difficile.

Au-dessus de lui, la Lune, visible entre deux nuages, commença à décliner.

* * *

Le souffle écourté par sa marche dynamique, Higekiri arriva dans une clairière, occupée par plusieurs bâtisses de bois. De vieilles maisons, un petit autel au fond, précédé d'un torii à la peinture écaillée et de deux statuettes de renard. Etait-ce un temple ? Il ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé depuis bien longtemps, la masure des moines avait brûlé jusqu'à l'os, ne laissant plus qu'un tas de poutres calcinées qui donnaient à l'air une odeur de vieux charbon mouillé. L'incendie était vieux, l'herbe avait déjà repoussé autour des ruines. Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait attiré à cet endroit. Higekiri n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation de son frère, mais il était sensible à la présence des Révisionnistes et des Touken Danshi, aussi fugace et infime qu'elle soit. Mikazuki était passé ici, il le sentait, bien que les traces de son pouvoir semblaient étonnamment faibles. « Il n'a pas dû s'attarder », pensa-t-il, accroupi, en examinant une empreinte de pas, plutôt récente, elle. « Il combattait ou poursuivait quelqu'un. Certainement le Rétrograde dont je sens aussi l'énergie. »

Higekiri se redressa et se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de la clairière afin de poursuivre ses recherches, avant de se raviser. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Les traces du pouvoir de Mikazuki étaient floues, ténues, comme s'il était passé plusieurs fois par cet endroit, mais si vite que les lieux n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'imprégner de lui. Ou alors... peut-être était-il encore dans les parages ? Sa voix, sa présence, étaient pourtant si faibles…

La main sur la poignée de son sabre, il se mit à fouiller les bâtisses, l'une après l'autre, à la recherche du moindre indice, d'un message, d'une trace, mais la première était définitivement vide d'intérêt. Il n'y avait qu'un vieux futon moisi et une cruche d'eau croupie. La deuxième était plus utile : ses murs comportaient quelques traces d'un combat acharné, des coups de lame perdues, et l'un des deux combattants avait percuté le pilier, faisant s'écrouler une partie du toit. Les traces étaient fraîches, cette fois ; et Higekiri sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il retrouva, couvert de boue, le bandeau de Mikazuki. L'ornement avait été coupé d'un coup sec, et un peu de sang avait éclaboussé la cordelette.

Jamais il n'avait vu son camarade perdre un combat. Pour lui, il faisait partie des Touken Danshi les plus puissants de la Citadelle, si bien qu'il semblait invulnérable, au-dessus même de la mort. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit cette fois tombé sur un adversaire à sa hauteur ?

Sans perdre de temps, Higekiri suivit les traces de pas autour de la deuxième maison, et qui le menèrent devant la dernière. Porte éventrée, ballante, à la merci des vents, toit abîmé, murs avachis ; il ignora la sensation étrange que lui procura cette vue et pénétra à l'intérieur. Là, il ne trouva que des tatamis souillés, des poutres tombées de la charpente, une calligraphie gâchée. Inquiet, pensif, Higekiri s'accroupit pour la ramasser. « Où es-tu passé, Mikazuki Munechika ? Je ne ressens presque plus ta présence, maintenant... ». Il retourna le papier entre ses mains. L'encre avait fini par baver à cause de l'humidité.

\- Tiens ?

A la faible lumière de la Lune qui entrait par l'une des fenêtres, il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris pour une calligraphie était en fait du sang. L'endroit où il avait pris le papier en était trempé. Frais, et en quantité.

A l'instant, quel était ce bruit ? Cela ressemblait à un râle. Le cœur battant la chamade, Higekiri se redressa vivement, et se mit à retourner précipitamment les poutres et les planches, craignant à chaque instant de voir la silhouette de son coéquipier. Un gémissement désespéré passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il il abandonna ses recherches, en vain. L'urgence lui retournait le ventre, faisait battre son sang dans ses oreilles, et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Un râle, encore. Cela venait-il du toit ? Higekiri leva la tête. Et il eut l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre.

A travers les poutres, dans un rai de lumière pâle, il vit briller la pointe brisée d'une lame d'où gouttait lentement un filet de sang. Et entre deux tuiles démantelées, une main gantée de noir, inanimée.

* * *

Après avoir parcouru le temple Fushimi Inari dans tous les sens, de n'avoir rien trouvé de plus que quelques cadavres – encore l'oeuvre des Révisionnistes – Kogitsunemaru rebroussa chemin, confus et inquiet. Il était pourtant certain de trouver son ami là : ce jour, cet endroit, tout coordonnait pourtant. Car c'était la nuit où Sanjo Munechika, forgeron, était venu présenter à la déesse Inari, suite à son intervention dans sa fabrication, sa pièce maîtresse, un sabre voué à devenir une légende : Mikazuki Munechika. Mais il n'avait pas reconnu l'homme parmi les défunts, qui par ailleurs semblaient être des moines. Alors, s'était-il trompé ? Ou l'histoire avait-elle déjà changé ?

Ignorant un pincement au cœur en pensant à son créateur, peut-être déjà mort, Kogitsunemaru s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt, se dirigeant vers ses camarades qu'il avait laissés au milieu d'un combat difficile. Il espérait qu'ils aient réussi à se débarrasser des Révisionnistes, grâce à l'aide de Tsurumaru, tout comme il espérait que, de son côté, Higekiri ait trouvé quelque chose, une piste qui les mènerait à Mikazuki.

Il marcha ainsi pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans une clairière. En quittant la frondaison des arbres, ce qui le frappa d'abord fut la soudaine pureté du ciel : magnifique, empli d'étoiles, avec une lune à son dernier croissant, qui braquait toute la splendeur de sa lumière blanche sur la terre. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés. Puis il remarqua que ses camarades étaient rassemblés près de l'une des maisons effondrées de ce temple abandonné, pâles, immobiles, silencieux. Il croisa le regard de Tsurumaru, l'air perdu, qui lui fit signe de ne pas approcher, et puis il aperçut Higekiri, agenouillé, voûté, sur le toit. L'instant d'après, il avait grimpé à ses côtés, sans être capable de dire à quel moment il avait commencé à bouger. Quelque chose en lui se déchira alors, et sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, les larmes d'un sanglot muet se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Baigné de la lueur fantomatique et mélancolique de la Lune, Mikazuki était étendu sur le toit avachi de la maison. Les bras en croix, son abdomen était transpercé de part en part par son propre sabre, dont la poignée, tout comme son visage et sa tenue, était maculée de rouge. De temps en temps, un râle irrégulier grondait dans sa gorge et, de temps en temps, du sang coulait de sa bouche sur son menton et dans son cou. Il était certain qu'il était en train de souffrir, mais pourtant, son visage était serein et ses yeux à demi clos laissaient encore s'échapper l'éclat irréel de ses iris bleu et or. Même ainsi, même mourant, Mikazuki Munechika était magnifique.

Pour autant, Kogitsunemaru ne pouvait en supporter la vue. Ignorant ses larmes, il se tourna vers ses camarades, ne comprenant pas leur immobilité, leur résolution à regarder leur ami mourir. Pourquoi abandonnaient-ils ? Pourquoi devrait-ce être la fin ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Il faut le sauver !

\- On ne peut rien faire, lui répondit Higekiri, agenouillé à côté de lui, serrant la main de Mikazuki dans les siennes.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?! se mit-il à crier.

\- Nous attendons que le Saniwa nous rapatrie, expliqua Yamambagiri. Mais Yagen doit d'abord venir effectuer les premiers soins, sinon Mikazuki ne...

\- Yagen ? souffla Kogitsunemaru. Mais il est en mission actuellement ! Ça peut prendre une éternité avant qu'il n'arrive !

Il ne comprenait pas cette décision. Même s'il était le plus compétent sur le terrain, Yagen n'était pas le seul infirmier de la Citadelle ! Et les pouvoirs du Maître ? Ne pouvait-il pas venir ici et le soigner ? Il était en train de mourir.

Dans un geste désespéré, il s'approcha de son partenaire et empoigna le sabre qui le clouait aux planches. La vibration arracha une plainte à Mikazuki, et un flot de sang passa de nouveau ses lèvres. Higekiri se redressa.

\- Ne le retire pas, il risque de se vider de son sang.

\- Il le fait déjà ! répliqua-t-il, en colère d'être aussi impuissant.

Kogitsunemaru lâcha la poignée, se laissa tomber à genoux, et prit la main de Mikazuki de celles de Higekiri.

\- Et la bataille ? La mission ?

\- Nous avons échoué, lui répondit Tsurumaru d'une voix dure. Les Révisionnistes ont atteint les collines.

\- Tout ça pour rien...

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Kogitsunemaru ne prononça rien de plus, le regard fixé sur le visage de Mikazuki. Mikazuki qui tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, lui sourit faiblement, et prononça avec difficulté quelques mots, avant de fermer les yeux et de perdre connaissance.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien. »

* * *

Lexique et notes :

\- _Les Sanjo_ : ce sont les sabres qui ont été forgés par les artisans de l'école du même nom, entre autres Mikazuki, Kogitsunemaru, Imanotsurugi et Iwatooshi.

\- _Le Saniwa_ : je ne suis pas certaine de sa définition dans l'univers de TR, sa traduction littérale étant "le Sage", ce qui fait référence au Maître. Mais ici, j'ai souhaité faire une différence entre le Maître en tant que personne, et le Maître en tant que dirigeant de la Citadelle. J'utilise alors le terme de "Saniwa".

\- _Tachi_ : ce sont en quelques sortes les ancêtres des katanas "classiques". Ils sont en général porté dans le fourreau avec le tranchant vers le sol (au contraire de leurs successeurs qui se portent souvent le tranchant vers le ciel). A l'époque, à cause de la pauvreté du métal, les tachis n'étaient pas très résistants, donc ils ne pouvaient pas être décorés, leurs seules marques décoratives étant la forme de leur affûtage (par exemple celui, reconnaissable, de Mikazuki, en forme de croissants), aussi c'était leurs fourreaux qui étaient très sophistiqués.

\- _Konichi_ : dans la deuxième saison de Hanamaru, nous apprenons que tous les renards assistants s'appellent Konnosuke. Cependant, celui de la deuxième troupe, quee l'on suit dans Katsugeki, portant déjà ce nom et souhaitant éviter la confusion, j'ai préféré lui donner un autre nom. Konichi vient de _kon_ , le cri du renard en japonais, et de _ichi_ , qui signifie "un, premier".

\- _La Kamo_ : la rivière Kamo, qui traverse l'actuelle Kyoto.

\- _La période Heian_ : période débutant en 794 et s'achevant en 1185 avec le début de la période Kamakura. Elle est considérée comme l'apogée de la culture des arts, notamment la littérature et la poésie. Cela dit, on retrouve ce goût des belles choses dans les sabres qui ont été forgés à cette époque, puisque quelques uns des plus célèbres ont vu le jour durant la période Heian, en particulier Mikazuki Munechika, forgé à la fin du dixième siècle.

\- _Le temple Fushimi Inari_ : très célèbre temple des environs de Kyoto où est honorée la déesse Inari, qui est la patronne des fondeurs et des commerçants, mais aussi la protectrice des céréales et des maisons. Elle est la plupart du temps représentée sous la forme d'un renard blanc. Elle possède une personnalité très complexe, tantôt bénéfique, tantôt maléfique, elle peut être aussi bienveillante que sévère. Gare à sa colère !

\- _"Tout va bien, tout va bien"_ : le fameux _yoki ka na, yoki ka na (よきかな、よきかな)_ de Mikazuki, difficile à traduire en français.

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous viendrez lire la suite, qui ne tardera pas à arriver ;D

A bientôt !


	2. Et la Lune dansa

Bonsoir !

J'ai fini aujourd'hui l'écriture de la fiction ! Je dois juste relire et corriger la fin, puis écrire le petit chapitre bonus, qui sera publié à part (à cause du rating ;D ). Vous aurez donc la suite assez vite !

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop détestée avec la première partie, et que vous avez hâte de lire celle-ci ! :D

Vous trouverez de nouveau un lexique à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **Et la Lune dansa**

Yagen était finalement arrivé quelques minutes après, et avait tout fait pour que le rapatriement ne coûte pas la vie à Mikazuki. Au moment de rentrer, Kogitsunemaru portait son sabre, brisé en deux. Le métal, auparavant si brillant et lumineux, était cette fois terne, sombre, vide. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifiait et suivit les autres vers la salle de soin, où le Maître les attendait avec plusieurs assistants et infirmiers.

L'opération durait. A la fin de la journée, Kogitsunemaru n'avait toujours pas quitté le couloir. Derrière les portes, il entendait les voix du Maître et des infirmiers, les sons provoqués par leurs pouvoirs, leurs soupirs. Il guettait le moindre signe de soulagement.

Higekiri était venu lui apporter à manger, et Tsurumaru lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière les montagnes. En silence, il attendait. Et lorsque la nuit tomba sur le domaine, il chercha désespérément l'astre blanc qui y régnait ; le dernier croissant était si mince qu'il semblait disparaître. Kogitsunemaru se voûta, cachant son visage entre ses bras.

Finalement, il fallut attendre le lendemain matin que la porte de la salle de réparations ne s'ouvre. Le Maître en sortit, épuisé, et à sa mine déconfite, Kogitsunemaru comprit, avec horreur, que les choses n'allaient pas bien du tout.

\- Comment va-t-il ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Le Maître secoua lentement la tête.

\- Il s'est éteint. Sa lame était brisée, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le renvoyer.

\- Le renvoyer ?

Kogitsunemaru se leva lentement, contourna son Maître, et entra dans la salle de réparations, la boule au ventre, craignant ce qu'il allait y voir. Allongé sur la civière, Mikazuki était d'une immobilité parfaite. Sa peau claire avait pris la teinte de l'albâtre et son sourire énigmatique semblait avoir été gravé dans du marbre. La lumière aurorale tombait sur lui comme un drapé céleste. Encore une fois, encore, Mikazuki Munechika était magnifique. Mais Kogitsunemaru ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Ne parvenant pas à retenir son chagrin, il prit sa main dans les siennes et la serra contre son cœur, ses yeux ne tardant pas à déborder de larmes. Il se fichait bien de savoir si, en cet instant, des témoins assistaient à sa peine, il se fichait de paraître pathétique, ou faible. Il venait de perdre la personne qui lui était la plus chère.

* * *

Par la suite, et ce malgré le fait qu'il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, Kogitsunemaru se montra tour à tour mélancolique et irritable, solitaire et susceptible, émotif et colérique. Il cherchait parfois la compagnie des autres, et parfois la fuyait. « Rien ne sera plus comme avant », se disait-il alors qu'il échouait, une nouvelle fois, à ne pas se rappeler Mikazuki. Mikazuki et son sourire mystérieux, Mikazuki et son rire éclatant, Mikazuki et ses expressions désuètes.

« Il reviendra », lui avait-on dit. Le Maître avait renvoyé son âme dans son sabre afin de lui permettre de reprendre des forces. Il n'avait pas été possible de reforger la lame brisée, mais au moins, la présence de Mikazuki était stable. Au fond d'une pièce vide, il reposait sur un piédestal recouvert d'un drap blanc, dans l'attente de pouvoir revenir. Et Kogitsunemaru lui rendait visite tous les jours ; il s'asseyait en tailleur sur les tatamis, et observait son fil affûté, sa courbure gracieuse, tout en rêvant du jour où il pourrait de nouveau le rencontrer. Oui, mais quand ?

Et puis, ce qui était d'abord un recueillement devint un rituel, puis une habitude ; et de temps en temps, Kogitsunemaru n'était pas seul.

Ce jour-là, Higekiri était venu. Après avoir déposé devant le piédestal une tasse de thé et une brochette de dangos confectionnés par leur camarade Shokudaikiri, il vint s'asseoir à côté du renard, et, avant que le silence ne pèse trop, il dit d'une voix claire et assurée :

\- Demain, ça fera un mois.

Kogitsunemaru ne répondit pas, le regard toujours braqué sur la lame.

\- Tu sais, je peux ressentir la présence des Touken Danshi, reprit Higekiri. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu retrouver Mikazuki. Son énergie était si faible, quand je l'ai trouvé…

\- Pourrais-tu ne pas parler de ça ? grogna Kogitsunemaru en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses.

\- Quand le Maître a remis son âme dans son sabre, continua le premier, je pouvais de nouveau clairement le sentir, c'était… rassurant. Mais là...

Higekiri jeta un regard à son camarade. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire serait difficile à entendre, mais il ne voulait pas mentir. Ce serait égoïste de vouloir le préserver de la vérité.

\- Il s'efface.

En entendant ces mots, Kogitsunemaru tourna un regard troublé vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Son énergie diminue, il disparaît, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'exprimer.

\- Donc il serait en train de… mourir ?

Higekiri passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, pensif.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est plus comme… s'il partait, quelque part. Peut-être dans le passé ?

Kogitsunemaru regarda de nouveau le sabre de Mikazuki, avant de revenir à son camarade, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la mise en garde de Higekiri.

\- Tu as une idée ? reprit celui-ci, son regard doré brillant d'une lueur étrange. Quelque chose qui se serait passé la nuit du trois juin mille quatre-vingt-sept ?

\- Ce jour-là…

Le renard passa machinalement une main dans sa longue chevelure blanche et fixa son regard quelque part sur les tatamis, comme si celui de Higekiri, perçant, était insoutenable.

\- Notre créateur, Sanjo Munechika, devait se rendre au temple Fushimi Inari de Kyoto pour remercier la déesse Inari de son aide. L'empereur lui avait demandé la confection d'un sabre qui surpasserait tous les autres, et Sanjo, pour être certain de réussir, était allé prier Inari.

\- Qui est la patronne des artisans et des fondeurs, oui.

\- La légende raconte qu'il y a rencontré un esprit renard sous l'apparence d'une femme, qui l'a aidé à forger un sabre d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

Aucun des deux ne prononça le nom de cette lame légendaire, tant il flottait déjà dans la pièce.

\- Une fois son œuvre achevée, reprit Kogitsunemaru, Sanjo est retourné au temple pour remercier Inari.

\- Hum…

En s'appuyant sur son genou, Higekiri le regarda fixement, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, et Kogitsunemaru eut la soudaine impression qu'il avait saisi une chose d'importance. Il eut envie de le presser de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée, mais le blondin le devança :

\- Peut-être que Mikazuki est retourné dans le passé veiller sur Sanjo Munechika.

\- C'est absurde, on ne peut pas retourner à notre ancienne forme.

\- C'est vrai.

Higekiri se rassit face au sabre, sans cesser de sourire, ce qui intrigua davantage encore son camarade.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le jour où sa présence s'effacera complètement, je te conseille d'aller chercher du côté de Kyoto, en juin neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, s'étira, puis quitta la pièce, laissant Kogitsunemaru, interdit.

* * *

Le temps semblait distendu, étiré. Chaque chose était infinie. Le son d'une cloche, qui retentit dans le lointain, et descend en échos, roule, depuis la montagne. Une flamme, un brasier, et des gerbes d'étincelles, le va-et-vient de ces langues chaudes qui lèchent le métal. Le mouvement du marteau, sa trajectoire dans l'air humide, avant de s'opposer au fer, de l'enlacer, de le faire vibrer. Et puis la chute, le plongeon ; la vapeur, nuées gracieuses et blanchâtres, les reflets cristallins de l'eau. La danse des lumières, éternelle, sur les murs, sur les visages ; celle du four, rouge, infernale, chaude ; et celle de la Lune, blanche, céleste, froide. La Lune. La Lune et son masque de mystère, sa course, lente et inexorable, dans le ciel, son croissant acéré, son fil affûté.

Tout se confondait à présent. Il n'y avait plus de temps, l'air s'était figé.

Ah. Pourvu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il se sentait bien, enveloppé dans cette chaleur. Il aimait la caresse des flammes, et se sentait s'engourdir, tandis que les braises le réchauffaient. Pourquoi devait-il quitter ce nid douillet ? Il faisait diablement froid, dehors. Allongé sur l'enclume, il rougeoyait encore, patientant.

Le marteau s'élève, et frappe. Il frappe le métal, il frappe le cœur, et s'élève à nouveau, dans l'air humide de la forge. Il frappe. Le plongeon, puis de nouveau les flammes.

Il aurait voulu rester là, bien au chaud. Qu'y avait-il de si intéressant dehors pour qu'il doive sortir ? Son cœur lui faisait mal, à présent, mais déjà, cela recommençait.

Encore. Le marteau. Le métal. L'enclume. Le plongeon. La vapeur. Le four.

Que cela s'arrête. Que cela s'arrête.

Le marteau. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Ah…

Il voyait clair, à présent. Soie, corde, bois, fourreau. Le temps était revenu. Il se sentait béni.

* * *

C'était le moment, et Kogitsunemaru se tenait dans la salle de départ avec ses coéquipiers Tsurumaru et Higekiri. Tous les trois en arme, un renard assistant à leur service, ils saluèrent le Maître, avant d'être envoyés dans le passé.

Celui-ci avait longuement discuté avec eux, la veille. Il leur avait expliqué que pour un même résultat, un même futur, l'Histoire avait de nombreuses issues, et pouvait faire des détours et changer de direction. Dans ce cours du temps, modifié par l'attaque des Rétrogrades, Sanjo Munechika était décédé juste après avoir forgé son chef d'œuvre, et n'avait donc pas pu livrer sa commande, ni créer Kogitsunemaru. Le renard n'avait plus d'existence en tant que sabre dans l'Histoire, même s'il était toujours présent à la Citadelle grâce aux pouvoirs du Maître, et Mikazuki Munechika avait été égaré il y avait fort longtemps. A présent, il était temps de modifier l'Histoire afin qu'elle se rétablisse : il fallait sauver le forgeron. Cela ne serait pas chose aisée, des êtres appelés kebiishis apparaîtraient dès qu'ils commenceraient à intervenir ; il y aurait donc des combats. N'aurait-il pas été plus prudent d'envoyer plus de Touken Danshi ? Non, dans l'immédiat, ils devaient rester discrets, permettre à Sanjo de présenter sa création à Inari pour la remettre ensuite à l'empereur. Et si la situation devenait délicate, il serait toujours temps d'envoyer des renforts.

Une fois arrivée dans le passé, l'équipe prit la direction du temple Fushimi Inari, où ils étaient certains de croiser le forgeron. Higekiri, plus sensible que les autres à la présence des êtres intemporels, comme les Rétrogrades ou ses camarades, était chargé de guetter la venue des kebiishis qui apparaîtraient pour les empêcher de changer l'Histoire. Et Kogitsunemaru, grâce à son flair, pistait Sanjo. Sa trace les mena dans la forêt, en bas du temple, au pied d'un large escalier bordé de torii vermillons qui, dans la nuit, avaient pris des teintes violacées. La lumière de la Lune, belle et pure, éclairait les pierres et les faisait luire tel une route divine. Au milieu, le forgeron se tenait debout, un paquet sous le bras, et regardait devant lui, immobile.

Kogitsunemaru s'approcha afin de voir ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder au temple, mais Higekiri le retint vivement par le bras. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son camarade, le renard vit dans son regard doré une étrange étincelle.

\- On ne doit pas être vus, chuchota Higekiri. Il appartient au passé, ici et maintenant.

\- De qui tu parles…? demanda Kogitsunemaru, avant de se raidir, la réponse fusant dans son esprit comme une flèche.

Bien sûr. C'était évident. Ils étaient revenus dans le passé, mais dans le passé dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus, il y a un mois. Cela signifiait que, quelque part dans la plaine, une copie de Higekiri se battait avec la première troupe contre les Rétrogrades, que Tsurumaru et lui-même devaient encore se trouver à la Citadelle, et que Mikazuki... n'était pas encore brisé.

Lentement, sans faire de bruit, le cœur battant, Kogitsunemaru s'approcha de la lisière de la forêt, jusqu'à l'apercevoir. Assis sur les marches de l'escalier, baigné de la lumière céleste de la Lune, Mikazuki souriait à Sanjo. Revoir son visage lui serra la gorge, mais il s'efforça de se contenir.

\- Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés ? demanda le forgeron, suspicieux.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Mikazuki sur son habituel ton désinvolte. Vous connaissez mon nom, même si vous ignorez que c'est le mien.

Sanjo ne répondit pas, serrant contre lui son chef d'œuvre. Il savait que des pillards et des bandits pouvaient rôder dans les montagnes en quête de dépouiller un voyageur égaré, mais il ne pensait pas en croiser un aux portes du domaine d'Inari. Quoique ce malfrat soit étonnamment élégant. Son visage fin, ses manières gracieuses, l'éclat irréel de ses iris ; il ressemblait plus à un kami tombé du ciel qu'à un rônin sans honneur. Soudainement intrigué, Sanjo s'approcha.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

Mikazuki eut quelques éclats de rire, qui se répercutèrent en échos sur les troncs d'arbre tels des sons de cloche.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne peux vous le donner.

Il désigna le paquet d'un mouvement leste de sa main gantée de noir.

\- Quel nom lui avez-vous donné ?

\- Mikazuki, répondit l'artisan. Les motifs le long de la lame et cela m'ont rappelé le croissant de lune. Je pensais aussi lui donner mon prénom, comme c'est ma meilleure création…

\- C'est un joli nom.

Mikazuki se leva doucement et descendit les marches jusqu'à Sanjo. Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, il leva une main.

\- Puis-je le voir ?

Pendant un instant, le forgeron hésita. Il n'avait prévu de montrer le sabre qu'à Inari avant de le remettre à l'empereur, et n'était pas certain que ce soit acceptable de laisser un étranger l'observer. Mais cet homme avait quelque chose d'unique. Il avait l'impression de le connaître, même s'il échouait à se rappeler où il aurait pu le rencontrer.

Acceptant sa demande, il défit les lacets, ouvrit le paquet, et en sortit son chef d'œuvre : un sabre unique au fourreau noir marqué de croissants dorés, une lame élégamment courbée à la manière des Sanjo, et une soie d'une finesse rare. Mikazuki le prit délicatement de ses mains, le dégaina, et le fit danser dans la lumière sélénite. Lorsqu'il le lui rendit, l'artisan était sans voix.

\- Il est fait pour traverser les âges, dit Mikazuki. Un jour, il fera partie des sabres les plus célèbres de l'Histoire.

\- De l'Histoire ?

A la fois déconcerté et charmé par la rencontre de cet homme insolite, Sanjo rangea machinalement le sabre dans son étoffe, sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de Mikazuki.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Mikazuki sourit et désigna le ciel d'un mouvement gracieux, tandis qu'il posait une main sur son cœur.

\- Je suis l'astre qui vient encore, celui que l'on croit perdu mais qui dort ; j'ai lui sur la terre, j'ai lui sur les mers ; je suis le caillou d'argent que les dieux jettent, comme avec une fronde, au front blanc de la vie. Je suis la lumière pâle, la paix, la poésie ; je suis ce qui brille sur les mondes détruits. Je suis le cycle, l'éternité, le croissant de l'intemporalité.

Ses yeux brillaient intensément lorsqu'il termina sa tirade. Il s'inclina doucement, saluant avec un profond respect celui qui l'avait créé, puis il se redressa et, avant que Sanjo n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'écarta.

\- Allez donc honorer Inari. Elle vous attend.

Le forgeron lui adressa un long regard déconcerté, puis il reprit sa route, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette étonnante rencontre. Derrière lui, Mikazuki le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaise au détour d'un chemin, puis il se détourna, et, un air mélancolique sur le visage, il leva les yeux vers la Lune.

Sous le couvert des arbres, Higekiri soupira, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Si mon frère apprend que Mikazuki était tranquillement en train de discuter avec son créateur quand on risquait nos vies au combat, chuchota-t-il, il sera dans une colère noire.

\- Oh, se pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui l'ait tué ? plaisanta Tsurumaru.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Kogitsunemaru.

Ses deux camarades s'échangèrent un regard en haussant les épaules, puis ils s'éloignèrent de l'escalier, afin que Mikazuki ne les repère pas.

* * *

Quelle avait été cette sensation ? Dans sa main, il s'était senti étrangement à sa place, comme s'il ne devait appartenir qu'à lui, comme si le but de sa création était là. Sa paume était douce, chaude, même à travers le cuir de ses gants. Il en avait irradié de bonheur, reflétant la lumière sélénite de toute sa force.

Puis on l'avait arraché à cette juste place pour le cacher à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison devait-il se cacher ? Il était le soleil de la nuit, le phare des mondes obscurs ; il devait illuminer les ténèbres et leur donner vie.

Il sentit qu'on le découvrait à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas pour danser dans la Lune. Il la vit, la sentit, la goûta. Tous ses sens éveillés, son âme semblait briller d'elle-même. Qui était-elle ?

Le Renard. Mortellement belle, élégamment vengeresse, elle le toisait de ses yeux rouges à l'éclat bienveillant et meurtrier. Elle leva une main, gracieuse, elle semblait flotter, et tandis qu'elle rayonnait d'or, de feu, et de mille et une couleurs chatoyantes, elle le caressa, et il se sentit fondre et dépérir sous ses doigts, tout autant qu'ils lui donnèrent vie.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour rester dans l'ombre, mon enfant. »

Cette voix, mielleuse et dure, fit intensément vibrer son âme.

« Tu es fait pour briller. La nuit ne te sied pas. »

Ses bras l'entourèrent et le serrèrent, fort, et il eut l'impression de d'abord suffoquer.

« Va, oublie, laisse la Lune se briser. Lève-toi, vis, et je te donnerai le jour. »

Il respira à nouveau, le Renard sourit, sublimement drapée de toute sa dignité et de sa puissance, puis elle le saisit entre ses doigts et le baisa. Et son âme s'embrasa.

* * *

Lexique et notes :

\- _Sanjo Munechika_ : forgeron de Mikazuki Munechika. Les sources diffèrent au sujet de la création de Mikazuki, certaines disant qu'il a été forgé avant Kogitsunemaru, d'autres affirmant le contraire. Par ailleurs, la légende racontée ici est une pièce de théâtre Noh appelée "Kokaji", où Sanjo est assisté par un renard ayant pris l'apparence d'une femme. La légende dit bien que Mikazuki a été forgé à la demande de l'empereur, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de sources concrètes à ce sujet. Je sais juste que Mikazuki a appartenu à l'épouse du seigneur de guerre Toyotomi Hideyoshi, puis à la famille Tokugawa, connue pour sa dynastie de shoguns.

\- _Kami_ : ce mot désigne tous les esprits et divinités japonais.

\- _Rônin_ : ce sont les samouraïs sans maître. En général, ils sont considérés comme étant des mercenaires sans honneur.

\- _"Je suis l'astre qui vient encore [...]"_ : cette tirade est une référence à la fin du poème Stella de Victor Hugo, que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que cette partie vous a plu :D J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de Mikazuki et les deux scènes "abstraites". J'ai été très inspirée par l'ambiance de certaines musiques, notamment "Nocturne" de BrunuhVille pour la scène de la forge.

A bientôt pour la partie 3 :D


End file.
